o2jamfandomcom-20200213-history
Room
A Room is a virtual space in which players can meet each other. In O2Jam, a player or players in a room plays the same song. Rooms in O2Jam Upon selecting a channel, the player is presented with a list of rooms. The player can either find a room in which to play manually, press the "Short Cut" button to take the user to a random available room, or press the "Create" button to allow the player to create a room of his own. Types * A Single Room is a type of room that only the captain can play in. These rooms are especially useful for practicing new or hard songs, since in a multiplayer match, the captain may end up waiting while the rest of the players finish the song (for example, when the other players experience lag) or, waiting for players to enter the room. Until the player reaches level 10, playing a song in Single Mode gains him EXP, Gems and mission credit, but after that, the player must play in multiplayer rooms to level up further. * A VS Room is a type of room wherein players compete with each other. and the person in control of the room (initially the creator) selects each song, difficulty, speed modifier and ring modifiers. A minimum of two total players in the room is required to play. The winner of the match is the one with the highest score. * An Album Room is a type of room wherein players play the preset album for the Music Hall they are currently in, or, in other versions, players play the selected album. Albums are preset lists of songs with preset difficulties that are played immediately after each other, stopping only to wait for other players. The captain selects the album, hi-speed, and skill rings to be used. The overall score for the match is the sum of the scores for each song, and the winner is the player with the highest overall score. * A Couple Room is a type of single-player room where two people in the same physical room play the selected song, using the keys S, D, F, space bar for the player on the left, and 4, 5, 6 (numeric keypad) for the player on the right. No other players are allowed to join. Cooperation is needed to successfully clear a song. * A Jam Room was a conceptual type of room which was never successfully implemented into O2Jam. This kind of room involved each of the players playing the notes of one or more instruments in the song. Each player would hear what the other was playing, allowing them to collaboratively play the complete song, similar to how a band would play a song. However, due to connection issues, this room type was never implemented. Interface Player slots and terms A room has 8 slots for multiplayer rooms. The creator of the room is automatically granted the captain privilege. The captain is denoted by a yellow star in a green circle. The captain has the ability to set things around the room: * Blocking slots and kicking * Music selection * Activating skill rings for use. * Changing the name of the room * Starting the game * Changing the playing screen background and effects. Player joining order When players join the room, the room is filled from top row to bottom row, left to right. When a player leaves, the slot he was in becomes empty. Blocking slots and kicking The captain may forcibly boot a player out of the room by double-clicking on his slot. In the same manner, double-clicking an empty slot blocks it, and players cannot occupy that slot. Captain assigning order When the current captain leaves, the last player in the player joining order will be assigned the captain privilege. Category:Features of O2Jam Category:O2Jam interface